


First Sight

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Tumnus sees</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

The breath of Aslan pulling him back to life, freeing him from the White Witch's spell made him feel gratitude, and mystified confusion. He was but a faun, and not a good person at that.

As his eyes cleared, and the first thing he could truly see was her, the Daughter of Eve who had opened his eyes, he felt the confusion bloom more. Could she have loved him enough, despite his intent, to have him restored?

And then she was in his arms, and he knew, with her, he would always find love, no matter what his worth was.


End file.
